Various types of angled frying pan stands are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an angled frying pan stand that includes a truncated cylindrical tilt stand rotatably disposed upon a generally circular base, the tilt stand having a bottom side and an upper surface, the upper surface disposed at an acute angle relative the bottom side, each of a pair of side supports retractably extendable upon an extendible track portion disposed on a sidewall, with a first holding edge and a second holding edge configured to support an extant frying pan at an angle upon the top surface, the angled frying pan stand including a strainer piece removably attachable over the rim of a frying pan to partition a section of the frying pan wherein grease may collect under the influence of gravity separated from any foodstuffs in the pan.